After Eclipse
by kakakakissy
Summary: Story takes place directly after Eclipse; Bella and Edward are officially engaged, but Jacob is still a part of Bella she doesn't want to loose. What happens next in their story! Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Telling Charlie**

**This story takes place directly after **_**Eclipse**_**…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**Twilight**__**New Moon**_**, or **_**Eclipse**_**. I am not responsible for the creation of the story. I am just a fan!**

The ring finger on my left hand felt heavy. Too heavy. And not the sort of heavy that was measured in pounds; it was the sort of heavy that was measured in how much you were sweating.

I knew the second I was going to walk into my house would be the second Charlie would kill me. I closed my eyes and just tried to be daring.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's just me." I wiped my forehead. But I still must have looked quite sweaty and nervous because he asked me if I needed to sit down. I was attempting to say '_you're the one who will need to sit down_' but the words were so caught in my throat. I sat down at the kitchen table and let my hands fall gently into my lap.

"I…well…I—I…." I stuttered.

Charlie looked at me as if I were having a heart attack. It was too funny of a face for me to see and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, so clearly thinking of throwing me into the basement so as to protect himself from being murdered by the crazy girl.

"I'm…I'm more than fine actually," I said. Well…I sort of was.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Edward and I—well Edward sort of asked me to marry him…" I lifted my left hand and set it onto the table. It almost looked like a casual motion.

Charlie's mouth became an open cave, in which no sound was produced. My face felt hot and my palms began to sweat.

"Wow that's very…uh…" Charlie could not finish his sentence because his face was becoming a tomato.

"Very fast," I said. Uh oh, wrong words. Now Charlie was probably going to think that I was forced to say yes. "And very nice." Okay, that didn't sound like it was even grazing the truth. Nice?

"Can I just say something?" Charlie asked.

I nodded hesitantly.

"You're too young. Eighteen? That's too young for you to even consider getting married. Bella, what about college and your future?"

"I'll still be going to college, but I'll just be married. You're not going to stop me, Charlie." It was the first time I had called him Charlie in a long time. He seemed frightened by my sudden confidence. But I was more surprised than he could ever be. I didn't know I had it in me…

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "I think you should go to your room…. I need to make a phone call."

I nodded. I guess it was appropriate that I be sentenced to my bedroom until the end of eternity.

I trudged up the stairs and sat on my bed silently.

"It'll be fine with time; don't worry," Edward said, as I felt the bed drift down a bit on the other side. I jumped a tiny bit when I heard him—Edward…always coming around at a silent time.

I sighed and let myself fall back onto my pillow. Edward stroked my hair and my face as I tried to feel relaxed. Nope, not working at all. He disappeared and I heard someone coming up the creaking stairs.

Charlie didn't bother knocking—privacy was a privilege…and engaged teenagers don't get many privileges. I was surprised to see that Charlie's face looked fresh with tears when he walked in.

"Dad?"

"I love you kiddo," he sobbed and walked towards me to give me a hug. "I'm glad you let me say goodbye before you left for good."

"Well, I'm not leaving just yet," I said, sprouting tears of my own. I didn't know he could be emotion.

"I suppose, if this is going to happen, you should tell your mom. And your friends if you'd like."

I nodded. He slowly backed out of the room, about to close to the door. "And Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should tell Jake as well." My stomach sank.

_He already knows._

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Making Plans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**Twilight**__**New Moon**_**, or **_**Eclipse**_**. I am not responsible for the creation of the story. I am just a fan!**

"—and I think it'll be perfect, Bella. Really!" Alice said, as I felt my stomach cramping.

"Mhm," I said. I wasn't into discussing wedding plans right at that second.

"So what do you think? Blue or yellow? Or would pink look better with my skin tone?" Alice jabbered on about colors of bridesmaid dresses and the flowers and the food and the reception.

Suddenly I had something to say. "I like deep red…maybe with a simple style." Why did I feel like chipping in?

"Hello ladies; how are the plans coming?" Oh, never mind.

"Fine, Jasper," Alice exclaimed. She was so excited about my opinion…I guess it couldn't hurt to tell her the best flower for the ceremony.

"I like poppies," I said.

"Poppies it is! Hey, I think red would be a good wedding color. Since you want the bridesmaids dresses to be red and poppies are red. Oh, Bella, it's going to be so perfect!" I smiled at Alice. I loved it when she was happy.

"Red and orange," I finished. Jasper laughed and left the room. I still felt unbelievably giddy about the wedding. _I'm getting married to Edward_, I thought over and over.

"I'm going to go sew some red and orange accents onto you wedding dress; would you like that?"

"I would LOVE it!" I couldn't stop smiling. I guess it was all just now sinking in. "Edward! Come here!"

He rushed in. "Yes?"

"Look," I said, showing him the wedding invitation.

He nodded, pleased about my finally being excited. Alice quietly slipped out and ran after Jasper.

Edward sat down next to me and slipped his arm around my waist.

"It's really going to happen, isn't it?" He said.

I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while Edward looked at the plans. I put my hand on his when he almost flipped over a picture of my wedding dress.

"Nope! Alice made me promise not to show you…you've probably seen it already, anyway."

He nodded a 'no'. "I haven't actually; Alice told me not to look at her mind. I'd rather be surprised."

"It's aqua and hot purple with a giant orange bow on the front," I laughed.

He laughed too and kissed me with a smile. I sighed as goose bumps covered my flesh.

To my absolute resentment, I looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. Even though I was engaged, Charlie still said I had to follow a curfew.

I sighed in exasperation and looked Edward in the eyes. He lifted me up and towed me down the stairs, outside, and finally in the front seat of his car. I watched his eyes looking through the car—searching for anything that could be unsafe in any way.

Even after everything that's happened, Edward is still worried that I could be hurt in some way. He's extremely cautious, but—strangely—it doesn't bother me at all. I feel so safe around him.

Edward opened the door and sat in the drivers seat. He turned toward me like he was going to say something, then turned back around and stared straight ahead. I crinkled my eyebrows together, as if to say 'yes?'.

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

I was nervous. What is he going to tell me? Please, don't let it be that he doesn't love me.

I swallowed.

"I invited Jacob to the wedding."

Oh. I guess I forgot to tell him Jake already told me. "Yeah, I know."

Edward looked me in the eye. "How?"

"He called me…to…to say that he wasn't coming…" I couldn't finish my sentence properly. I got the tough feeling in the back of my throat when you're about to cry, and my lips started to clench together.

This wasn't a new thing for Edward to see. He hated seeing me sad, so I always tried not to cry about it. But thinking about Jake makes me want to be with him. Then, I feel guilty about wanting to be with someone else; I feel like I'm ruining Edward. And finally, the waterworks would begin.

"Bella, please don't cry." He faced me and smiled a sympathetic smile. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, I'm glad you did. It just…it made me realize something." _I'm not ready to get married._

Edward put his hand on my arm. "Yes?"

"I'm just not…I just," I couldn't say it. I can't hurt him. "I just miss him being my friend." A true statement, but not what I was thinking of saying.

He nodded and touched my face. "I know," he said. "I know."

Edward proceeded to drive me home and when I walked inside, Charlie was waiting on the couch.

"How did the plans go? Set a date yet?"

"August 2nd."

"So soon?"

"It's all fast to me too, Dad…" I said.

He sensed my hesitation and quickly stood up. "Bella, you can tell him you're not ready. He'll understand."

"I just need some sleep; I think I'll go to bed."

"Before you do, Jacob called. I told him you'd call him when you got back. You really need to tell him Bella."

My heart sank. "Yeah…ok."

I walked into the kitchen as Charlie turned on the TV. I picked up the phone and dialed the number that was very familiar to my fingers.

"Hello?"

Wow, I didn't even hear it ring.

"Hi, Billy. I was just wondering if Jake was around?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing," Billy said saying Jacob's name.

"Hey, Bella."

I was silent. I couldn't say anything. Even his voice was too much. "I'm not getting married," I said with out thinking.

"Come over Bella."

"I'll be there in an hour."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jacob**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**Twilight**__**New Moon**_**, or **_**Eclipse**_**. I am not responsible for the creation of the story. I am just a fan!**

"I'm going to Jake's," I spitted out to Charlie.

"Have fun," he responded. Jake's house didn't need a curfew.

I drove quickly. Nearly there, I realized what I was doing. Did I have intentions of cheating on Edward? I shook my head and said the word 'no' out loud. I would NEVER do that! I was just going to visit my friend Jake, who I accidentally told that I wasn't getting married.

As I approached his house, I began to feel more relaxed. I was more convinced than ever that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Hey," he said as he swung open the door.

I sighed. "Good to see you, Jake."

He nodded in agreement. I know it's weird, but right after he nodded he licked his lips. It made me nervous.

"Come on…let's go to the garage."

"Hi Bella!" I heard Billy call from somewhere deep in the house.

"Hello again!" I shouted back and laughed. I felt so light and easy. There wasn't as much pressure as there was at the Cullen's. No talk of weddings or dresses or flowers here. I took in a deep breath of fresh air as we approached the garage.

I snuck a few peeks at the enormously tall Jacob. I saw his tanned arms that had once embraced me in a passionate way.

"I'm glad you called," he said. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Me too."

As we walked into the isolated garage, his hand barely touched mine. I got shivers and so badly craved what I knew I shouldn't be wanting from Jacob.

The garage was freezing cold and I shook. Jacob wrapped his warm arms around me. I started to breathe heavily. What am I doing?

"I knew you wouldn't choose him," Jacob said, leaning down towards my face.

I felt the touch of his lips and I wanted to scream. Everything was warm and comfy and cozy. For a moment, I thought '_what would it be like if I could feel like this all the time?_'.

Our lips were moving against each other's and I felt so happy. I twirled my arms gently around his neck and felt the soft shag of his bushy hair.

The kiss became more intense as he began to pull me tighter to him. I felt myself respond enthusiastically. I was never able to do this with Edward.

Edward! Immediately, I stopped and pulled away. What have I done?

"I…I have to go, Jacob. I shouldn't have come; this was a bad idea."

He looked hurt. "What? You don't want to be with me? Bella, you tell me you're not getting married and then you come over here and lead me on like this? What are you trying to tell me? I'm not worthy of you?"

I felt horrible. "No, I didn't mean it. I just…I can't do this. Jake, I'm still getting married; I just slipped in my words is all."

"I don't care. I want you. And I want you now."

I breathed heavily. _I want you too_.

He pulled me forcefully back into him and I let myself give in. I let myself go totally and all out kissed Jake with the most passion I could give. He responded the same way. Our hands wandered around each other.

"No," I mumbled on his lips.

He picked me and pulled up both my legs so they were wrapped around him and I was suddenly against the garage wall.

I wanted him so desperately, but Edward was on my mind. I can't!

"Stop!" I yelled.

He put me down and looked me straight in the eye. "Make up your mind, Bella…please. I need you."

I felt myself crying (sobbing actually) and I ran out and away from him. I was exhausted by the time I got to my car, but the run had dried my tears, leaving my eyes completely drained.

I drove home silently. Not a sob. Not a cry.

Edward was probably waiting for me in my bedroom by now.

Charlie wasn't in the living room when I got home, so I assumed he went to sleep. I trudged up to my room, not bothering to look at the kitchen clock on the way up.

"Bella!" Edward said, crashing his arms around me. "Where have you—"

He knew. He could smell Jacob on me.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," I responded.

It must have been obvious I kissed him; Edward's face looked awful the second I opened my mouth.

"I guess I should go then? You can keep the ring."

"No!"

"Would you rather I took it?"

"Edward, please stay."

He shook his head. "You can't have both of us, Bella."

I began to sob loudly. Edward came toward me again and kissed the top of my head. "I just want you to be happy," he said. "You need to be with whoever makes you feel happier…I'll go now."

I reached out for him as he leapt from the window. "Edward?" I called.

He popped his head in quickly. "Can you please stay? I can't be alone…"

Edward closed his eyes. "Not tonight." I felt awful.

I just ruined two people whom I love so deeply. I pondered the entire night. Who can I spend the rest of my life with? I sat for hours and hours trying to figure out who I wanted to be with more and whom it would affect.

When Charlie opened my door in the morning, he seemed surprised that I was awake.

"Morning, Dad," I said.

He was all in his uniform and ready to go to work.

Charlie cleared is throat and mumbled a morning greeting back, just before he decided to come in and sit on my bed with me.

He sighed. "You know how much I hate talking about things like this…"

I nodded.

"…but Bella, I think you should be considering the future you have ahead of you—the future for _you_, not for Edward or for Jacob or for me. What do _you_ want to do with your life?" He meant it rhetorically.

Charlie left the room and drove off to be a sheriff.

What do I want?

Who do I want to be with forever?

Who can't I live without?

The answer was so clear now in my mind. It was a person who wouldn't want to be without me, whom I couldn't be without. This person was the one for me; the one I always wanted…

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Surprises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**Twilight**__**New Moon**_**, or **_**Eclipse**_**. I am not responsible for the creation of the story. I am just a fan!**

Edward. How could I have been so stupid? Edward is what I always wanted. I remember the last time I was without him. It took me seven straight hours to decide this decision, and it was so obvious! I knew I would be hurting Jacob, but with Edward gone, Jacob and I wouldn't be possible.

I smiled through tears and felt relived. I finally knew. I knew too easily. I hopped in the shower and put on fresh clothes, then headed straight to the Cullen's.

"Edward!" I yelled for him, but he didn't come down. I looked confused. The door opened and I saw Alice standing in front of me.

"Oh! Bella!" Alice exclaimed. Why was she pretending like she didn't expect me?

I walked in suspiciously, always keeping my eyes on her. I just about tripped to my death before a cheery Edward saved me.

"I have to—" Before I could finish, Edward swooshed me up the stairs. "Whoa!"

He set me down on the edge of the comfortable bed and pulled a chair from the corner of the room. Edward was directly across from me, hunching over in his chair with his hands on my knees.

"Listen, Alice told me what she saw."

I looked at him curiously.

"It's okay that you don't want to be with me. You deserve to be so happy. You belong with Jacob." He was speaking so silly. I almost spoke but he started up again. "But don't think that means I don't want you; because believe me, I really want you, but you need to be happy. Do whatever you want to—"

I pushed myself forward and kissed him with everything I had. He seemed surprised at first, but then he began to think I was kissing him goodbye. Edward put all his might into it, dragging me off the bed and setting me on his lap. My hands curled around his neck; his hands were tightening on my lower back. Our lips briefly became separate and I moaned. I whispered his name as he rested his head just below my neck.

"I want to marry you," I said. And this time, I was absolutely positive.

I felt Edward smile against me. 'I love you' he mouthed. I sighed and when he raised his face to look at me, my face was covered with happy tears. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I love you too," I said.

Edward held me until I started to get hungry. "Would you just like to rest today?" He said.

"Yeah, I would like that," I responded.

Edward drove my car and me home. I started to get out and was almost to the door before I saw that he wasn't following. I looked at him confused.

"I think I'm going to go rent us some movies," he said. I nodded and said ok. He ran up and gave me a quick kiss then was off.

Edward was only gone for a few minutes, but it felt like forever. I ate a bowl of cereal and cleaned a little just before he came.

I rushed to the door when I heard a knock.

"Hey," I said as he came in. He held up a blue and yellow plastic bag.

"I got a few movies," Edward said.

I breathed deeply and felt extremely at ease. I hadn't spent a relaxing day with Edward in ages.

I sat down next to him on the couch after he slipped a movie in the DVD player.

He held onto my hand right away and twirled my golden engagement ring. He wasn't even watching the movie—just looking straight at my ring finger on my left hand.

Edward saw me looking at him and we leaned toward each other to kiss, just before the phone rang. I sighed and got up.

"Hello?" I said into the telephone.

There was no answer. "Hello?" I repeated, more agitated this time.

The phone that I was holding was slowly being drawn away from my ear to press the 'off' button when someone spoke.

"What?" I said, a clear sign of 'unable to hear you'.

"Bella."

"Jacob…"

"I love you."

I hung up as quickly as I could without saying anything. I then smoothed my dark blue jeans and walked back into the living room.

Since I was looking at the floor, I didn't see the large beautiful boy that was standing in front of me. Edward and I collided together, but he saved me quickly.

"Who was that?" He asked, even though he already knew.

I looked back down at the floor. "Nobody."

He nodded in realization. Of course Edward knew Jacob would call. Jacob will always call. Jacob will always want. Jacob will always be there.

Until we move away…

The rest of the day with Edward was awkward after the Jacob call. Neither of us said anything. And in the evening when Charlie was about to come home Edward said, "If Jacob ever tries anything when we're married...I'll kill him."

His remark scared me. Edward sounded serious. But nothing would happen once we were married.

_I hope not…_

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
